


bygone memories

by prismss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismss/pseuds/prismss
Summary: [22:47] ADAWE: As requested, here is your chat.





	1. anterior thoughts

**[OW ARCHIVE | SEPTEMBER 29, 2045 | 22:45]**

* * *

 

[22:45] **ADAWE** _created a group chat called_ ‘ **Overwatch Main Chat** ’ 

[22:47] **ADAWE** _added_ **AMARI, LIAO, LINDHOLM, MORRISON, REYES,** _and_ **WILHELM** _to_ ‘ **Overwatch Main Chat** ’

 

[22:47]  **ADAWE:** As requested, here is your chat.

 

[22:47]  **REYES:** my GOD gabrielle u sure took your damn time with this

 

[22:47] **REYES** _changed their name to_ **gabriel reyes**

 

[22:47]  **AMARI:** yes hello I’m here

[22:47]  **AMARI:** amari who? i dont know her

[22:48] **AMARI** _changed their name_ _to_ **Ana**

[22:48]  **WILHELM:** HELLO EVERYONE

[22:48] **WILHELM** _changed their name to_ **REINHARDT**

[22:48]  **Ana:** hello Reinhardt

 

[22:48]  **LINDHOLM:** How do ya change yor name here??

 

[22:50]  **Ana:** wait whos Lindholm??

 

[22:50]  **REINHARDT:** I BELIEVE THAT IS OUR GOOD FRIEND TORBJÖRN?

 

[22:50]  **LINDHOLM:** Yes how do you change yor name??

 

[22:53]  **MORRISON:** oh hey everyone! I hope y’all are having a wonderful day :)

 

[22:53]  **MORRISON:** hey how do you change your name?

 

[22:53]  **gabriel reyes:** */changeName [insert name]

 

[22:53]  **ADAWE:** you gotta use /changeName [new name]

 

[22:54]  **MORRISON:** thank you!

 

[22:54]  **LINDHOLM:** oh so when  _ he  _ asks everyone goes fluffin up his pillow and answering all of his questions but when i ask you just ignore me?????

 

[22:54] **LINDHOLM** _changed their name to_ **torbjorn**

[22:55] **MORRISON** _changed their name to_ **jack (**

 

[22:55]  **gabriel reyes:** ??? why do u have a,,

 

[22:55] **gabriel reyes:** what the fuck is one parentheses called???

 

[22:56]  **Ana:** parentehsis

 

[22:56]  **Ana:** *parenthesis

 

[22:56]  **gabriel reyes:** wh=at the actual living fuck

 

[22:56]  **jack (:** so it forms a smiley face

 

[22:56]  **jack (:** see?

 

[22:57]  **gabriel reyes:** thats,,

 

[22:57]  **gabriel reyes:** thats really disturbing?

 

[22:57] **jack (** _changed their name to_ **jack )**

[22:57]  **jack ):**

 

[22:57]  **gabriel reyes:** i actually hate u and im literally blocking u irl and here

 

[23:00]  **LIAO:** whoops didnt see this chat haha

 

[23:00]  **ADAWE:** Thank you for finally joining us, Liao.

[23:01] **LIAO** _changed their name to_ **liao**

 

[23:01]  **REINHARDT:** LIAO WELCOME TO THE GROUP CHAT!!

 

[23:02]  **liao:** hey

 

[23:02]  **liao:** when did we say we were getting a chatroom again

 

[23:02]  **Ana:** we have been mentioning this for the past months that Overwatch has been active

 

[23:02]  **liao:** ,,

 

[23:02]  **liao:** oh

 

[23:03]  **Ana:** you cant see me right now but I’m giving you The Look

 

[23:03]  **liao:** ,, the look..???

 

[23:03]  **REINHARDT:** THE ONE SHE GIVES THE LITTLE CHILDREN AT DAYCARE

 

[23:04]  **liao:** ouo

 

[23:04]  **liao:** sorry miss amari

 

[23:07]  **torbjorn:** Speakin of children, how is little Fareeha doing?

 

[23:08]  **Ana:** she’s a little jokester as usual, but still trying to do the right thing.

 

[23:08]  **torbjorn:** good. I’m glad.

 

[23:08]  **torbjorn:** well, I’ve got to go fix some stuff for this week.

 

[23:08]  **Ana:** of course. go do your thing.

 

[23:08]  **Ana:** also, if you didn’t know- you could write the ¨ sign using option + ‘u’

 

[23:09]  **torbjorn:** ,,

 

[23:09]  **REINHARDT:** HAVE A GOOD NIGHT MY FRIEND

 

[23:10] **torbjorn** _changed their name to_ **torbjörn**

[23:10] **torbjörn** _left the group chat_ ‘ **Overwatch Main Chat’**

 

[23:18]  **Ana:** did you know her birthday’s coming up soon? october 9th and my little baby fareeha’s turning ten <3

 

[23:18]  **gabriel reyes:** she seems like a lot to handle,, u sure u doin well?

 

[23:19]  **Ana:** yes Gabe, I’m doing well. are you two available for her birthday planning tomorrow?

 

[23:19] **jack ):** of course! Fareeha is such an adorable little girl !!

 

[23:19]  **gabriel reyes:** yeah that’s fine

 

[23:19]  **Ana:** thank you both,,

 

[23:19]  **Ana:** also, just a reminder that we should be getting recruits soon. overwatch needs it

 

[23:22]  **ADAWE:** Just a warning that electronic curfew is coming up soon.

 

[23:22]  **REINHARDT:** I’M GOING TO TAKE MY LEAVE. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE.

 

[23:22]  **Ana:** goodnight Reinhardt

 

[23:23]  **Reinhardt** _ left the group chat  _ **‘Overwatch Main Chat’**

 

[23:25]  **gabriel reyes:** i’ve got to go do stuff as well. ‘night

 

[23:25]  **Ana:** go to sleep,

 

[23:25]  **gabriel reyes** _ left the group chat  _ **‘Overwatch Main Chat’**

 

[23:25]  **jack ):** yeah, i think i have to go to do things as well

 

[23:25]  **Ana:** we all know you’re going to fuck with gabe there’s no need to be secretive :)

 

[23:25]  **jack )** _ left the group chat  _ ‘ **Overwatch Main Chat’**

 

[22:26]  **Ana:** it's quiet time

 

[23:26]  **liao** : geez was that callout really necessary?

 

[23:26]  **Ana:** I was sick of them pretending we have no idea. that morrison is louder than any person I’ve ever had the misfortune for hearing at night

 

[23:26]  **liao** : well rest in piece i guess

 

[23:26]  **ADAWE:** Ana, be nice!

 

[23:26]  **Ana:** but am I lying though?

 

[23:26]  **ADAWE:** ,,

 

[23:27]  **ADAWE:** Still, be nice to your colleagues

 

[23:27]  **Ana:** you got it Mrs. Adawe.

 

[23:27]  **Ana:** Sleep tight.

[23:27]  **Ana** _ left the group chat  _ **_‘Overwatch Main Chat’_ **

 

[23:29]  **liao:** alright, i think i am going to hit the haystack

 

[23:29]  **ADAWE:** Liao, before you leave, can I have a word?

 

[23:29]  **liao:** ,, of course?

 

[23:30]  **ADAWE:** Please pay attention more during meetings; I fear the others will get annoyed.

 

[23:32]  **liao:** [ _deleted message_ ]

 

[23:33]  **ADAWE:** Liao, you can try to flatter me all you want, it’s not going to work.

 

[23:33]  **liao:** not flattering **,** elle **,** just the truth ;)

 

[23:33]  **liao:** gabrielle! did you see that? you cannot say that wasn't smooth! i didn't think i had it in me!!

 

[23:33]  **ADAWE:** ,,

 

[23:34]  **ADAWE:** You better delete that message before the others read it

 

[23:34]  **liao:** yeah yeah, i know.

 

[23:34]  **ADAWE:** also stop calling me elle

 

[23:34]  **liao:** you are no fun sometimes

 

[23:34]  **ADAWE:** goodnight liao

 

[23:34]  **liao:** night gabrielle

 

[23:35] **liao** _left the group chat_ ** _‘_** **Overwatch Main Chat’**

 

[23:50] **ADAWE** _left the group chat ‘_ **Overwatch Main Chat’**


	2. ci-devant heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [9:01] aardvark: miss, I don’t feel very professional with these names,,

~~**[** **OVERWATCH ARCHIVE | MAY 1, 2047 | 8:58** **]** ~~

* * *

 

~~[8:58] **Gabrielle Adawe** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ****Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047’**~~

~~[8:58] **salt is a spice** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[8:58] **sniper mom** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[8:59] **aardvark** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[8:59] **BEHIND THE SHIELD** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[8:59] **HotTopic™** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[9:00] **liao-ser** _joined the group chat_ ** _‘_ ~~**Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047**~~** **’**~~

~~[9:01] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Good morning members of Overwatch! As suggested by many of the members, we are testing out how well a chat meeting will do. Here we will discuss any news that may affect our organization.~~

 

~~[9:01] **Gabrielle Adawe:** First up will be Torbjörn.~~

 

~~[9:01] **aardvark:** er,,~~

 

~~[9:01] **aardvark:** miss, I don’t feel very professional with these names,,~~

 

~~[9:01] **Gabrielle Adawe:** …~~

 

~~[9:02] **Gabrielle Adawe:** The names were fine yesterday?? What did you guys do??~~

 

~~[9:02] **BEHIND THE SHIELD:** WE MAY HAVE HAD SOME DISCUSSIONS AND DISAGREEMENTS~~

 

~~[9:02] **Gabrielle Adawe:**....~~

 

~~[9:03] **Gabrielle Adawe:** I’m going to delete this chat and create a new one. We are to send transcripts of all meetings we have so please change your names before joining the next chat so we can maintain a professional look to Overwatch.~~

 

~~[9:03] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Reinhardt, please do not use all caps when speaking during meetings.~~

 

~~[9:03] **BEHIND THE SHIELD:** HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THE CAPITAL LETTERS~~

 

~~[9:05] **Gabrielle Adawe:** you're not kidding are you~~

 

~~[9:06] **sniper mom:**  :/~~

 

~~[9:06] **Gabrielle Adawe:** caps lock, left of keyboard~~

 

~~[9:06] **BEHIND THE SHIELD:** like this?~~

 

~~[9: 06] **liao-ser:** um who hacked rein???~~

 

~~[9:06] **BEHIND THE SHIELD:**  NO ONE MY FRIEND~~

~~[9:07] **liao-ser:** ?? someone,, fill me in,,?~~

 

~~[9:08] **Gabrille Adawe:**  wwhy do i even bother~~

 

~~[9:08] **Gabrielle Adawe:** please remember to change your usernames~~

 

~~[9:08] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Reyes, Amari, Liao, please refrain from using your "lowercase aesthetic"~~

 

~~[9:09] **Gabrielle Adawe** _deleted_ ' **Overwatch Meeting** '~~

 

* * *

 

* * *

**[OVERWATCH ARCHIVE | MAY 1, 2047 | 9:10]**

 

[9:10] **Gabrielle Adawe** _created a group chat called_ ‘ **Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047** ’

[9:12] **Gabrielle Adawe** _added_ **Amari, Liao, Lindholm, Morrison, Reyes,** _and_ **Wilhelm** _to_ ‘ **Overwatch Meeting 5/1/2047** ’

 

[9:12]  **Gabrielle** **Adawe:** *ahem*

 

[9:13]  **Gabrielle Adawe:** Good morning members of Overwatch! As suggested by many of the members, we are testing out how well a chat meeting will do. Here we will discuss any news that may affect our organization.

 

[9:13] **Gabrielle Adawe:** First up will be Torbjörn.

 

[9:15] **Lindholm:** All machinery and weaponry have been updated to the most modern model offered. However, I believe we are in need of a medical engineer to modernize our infirmary.

 

[9:15] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Thank you for your input. We will add a medical engineer to our list.

 

[9:15] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Morrison?

 

[9:17] **Morrison:** Overwatch has recruited a number of new agents to fight for our organization and our world. Our newest recruits include a group of soldiers from the army- Mirembe, Singh, and Kimiko. They report that they feel comfortable and enjoy their stay here. We have our eyes on inviting Angela Ziegler, a sixteen year old, well-renowned medical student from Switzerland, and Mei-Ling Zhou, an eighteen year old looking for a degree in climatology.

 

[9:18] **Gabrielle Adawe:** I have heard their names and achievements all over the news. We look forward to seeing if they decide to join our organization.

 

[9:18] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Reyes?

 

[9:20] **Reyes** : I believe our next mission to tackle is to get information from the gang Deadlock. They have been starting to cause trouble in Mexico and we believe they may have recruited someone considered a dangerous enemy to Overwatch. I would like to request permission to find and interrogate.

 

[9:20] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Permission granted. Do not mess this up for us, please.

 

[9:20] **Reyes:** You won’t be let down.

 

[9:20] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Amari?

 

[9:21] **Amari:** Our medicine is sufficient for now, but I fear in the future, we will not be able to use regular, hospital medicine. We must invent a new battle medicine- however, as Lindholm mentioned, we will need a medical engineer to do so. 

 

[9:21] **Gabrielle** **Adawe:** I believe we should turn our attentions to the medical student from Switzerland- Angela, her name is?

 

[9:21] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Wilhelm?

 

[9:22] **Wilhelm:** Our defenses and units are working and training very well and hard. However, a few more recruits would never hurt. I believe currently we are doing fine against the omnics.

 

[9:22] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Thank you for the report.

 

[9:22] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Liao?

 

[9:25] **Liao:** ,, Our food is fine…

 

[9:25] **Gabrielle Adawe:** ,, yes?

 

[9:28] **Liao:** I,, the pantry is full of fresh produce and a staple of anything needed to make food. uh,, many people enjoy the tradition of rotating the responsibility of creating the dinner

 

[9:28] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Of course.

 

[9:28] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Would anyone else like to add anything?

 

[9:30]  **Gabrielle Adawe:** Would someone like to close the meeting?

 

[9:30] **Amari:** I vote to end the meeting.

 

[9:30] **Gabrielle Adawe:** Anyone second?

 

[9:30] **Reyes:** I.

 

[9:31] **Gabrielle Adawe:** The meeting is over. You may resume to your work. Thank you.

 


	3. extinct dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5:09] Liao Meow: ;) ;) ;)
> 
> [5:09] Liao Meow was kicked from the chat ‘Overwatch Main Chat’]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was late ;OO

**[ OW ARCHIVE | JUNE 5, 2049 | 5:01]**

* * *

 

[5:01] **Jack Attack:** wait so who’s going to the meet and greet again?

 

[5:06] **Gabe Babe:** _why the fuck are you fucking awake at fucking five in the fucking morning_

 

[5:06] **Ana Banana:** SHTU UP AND MANRKE YOUR OWN DAN CHAT IF YOU WANT TOD TLAJL AT FIVE IN THE NOLRNING

 

[5:07] **Liao Meow:** *shut *make *damn *to *talk *morning

 

[5:08] **Ana Banana:** IM GIN ANA THROW A FUCHAKING BULLETL

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:** *i'm *gonna *freaking *bullet

 

[5:08] **Ana Banana:** GABRIEELLE CONTROKL YOUR MABNJN

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:** "ur man" ;))

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:** ;)

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:**  ;)

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:**  ;)

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:**  ;)

 

[5:08]  **Liao Meow:**  ;)

 

[5:09] **Adawe:** liao..

 

[5:09] **Liao Meow:** :( sorry elle

 

[5:09] **Liao Meow:** [deleted message]

 

[5:09] **Liao Meow:** ;) ;) ;)

[5:09] **Liao Meow** was kicked from the chat ‘Overwatch Main Chat’

 

[5:12] **Jack Attack:** okay, but can someone please tell me who’s supposed to be attending? mei asked me to tell how many people she’ll have to meet because she has some anxiety with crowds. also please keep in mind angela and mei are eighteen and twenty respectively, and we are to respect them like we would respect each other.

 

[5:12] **Gabe Babe** : okay, but no one really asked for a speech?

 

[5:15] **Gabe Babe:** jack, I’m just kidding I didn’t actually mean it.

 

[5:15] **Jack Attack:** yeah i know

 

[5:16] **Adawe:** the list is as follows: Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, and Ana Amari

 

[5:16] **Jack Attack:** thank you so much gabrielle

 

[5:18] **Adawe:** no problem jack

 

[5:18] **Jack Attack:** yeah, i’m going to go organize some of my files

 

[5:18] **Gabe Babe:** see you later?

 

[5:18] **Adawe:** hope to see you soon :)

 

[5:18] **Jack Attack** left the chat ‘Overwatch Main Chat’

 

[5:19] **Gabe Babe:** You better get off my man.

 

[5:19] **Adawe:**?

 

[5:20] **Adawe:** what are you talking about reyes?

 

[5:22] **Gabe Babe:** I’m just warning you right now that Jack is mine, not yours.

 

[5:22] **Adawe:** i’m not even,, interested in Morrison? What the hell is wrong with you?

 

[5:23] **Gabe Babe:** You sent him a smiley face.

 

[5:23]  **Gabe Babe:** Who in the world sends a _casual smiley face?_

 

[5:23] **Adawe:** Liao says that's how you be nice to people

 

[5:23]  **Adawe:** I didn't know sending smiley faces was considered rude?

 

[5:23]  **Adawe:** Why are you so defensive???

 

[5:23] **Adawe:** about someone who's NOt evEN YOUR PARTNER?? ?

 

[5:23] **Adawe:** You know what? _FUCK you_ I can do whatever THE  _FUCK I WANT._

 

[5:24]  **Adawe:** YOU CAN'T FUCKING CONTROL ME

 

[5:24] **Gabe Babe:** You’re going to regret that.

 

[5:26] **Adawe:** I have some business I have to attend, as the leader of Overwatch.

 

[5:26] **Adawe:** I don’t have time for this fucking bullshit chat anymore.

 

[5:26] **Adawe** left the chat ‘Overwatch Main Chat’

 

[5:29] **Gabe Babe:** goddamn it

 

[5:32] **Gabe Babe** left the chat ‘Overwatch Main Chat’

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 **[OW ARCHIVE | JUNE 2, 2049 | 8:29] -** PRIVATE CHAT **JACK ATTACK** AND **ANA BANANA**

* * *

 

 

[8:29] **Jack Attack:** hey ana

 

[8:30] **Ana Banana:** jello hack. is there something wrong?

 

[8:30] **Jack Attack:** my name isn’t…

 

[8:30] **Jack Attack:** anyways..

 

[8:30] **Jack Attack:** is it just me, or is Reyes and Adawe really tense today?

 

[8:32] **Ana Banana:** hm. I thought i was the only person who noticed that?

 

[8:32] **Jack Attack:** did something happen in the chat after I disconnected?

 

[8:32] **Ana Banana:** I’m not sure. I thikn I just fell aslepe?

 

[8:32] **Jack Attack:** *think *asleep

 

[8:33] **Ana Banana:** If you excuse me, i'll check the chat history.

 

[8:33] **Jack Attack:** all right.

 

[8:49] **Ana Banana:** no, nothing really happened in the chat after you left?

 

[8:49] **Jack Attack:** hm.. maybe I should just confront Gabe and ask what’s wrong?

 

[8:50] **Ana Banana:** i think you should probably just let it go? he’ll.. get over it..?

 

[8:50] **Jack Attack:**.. i think i trust you on this one as well. thank you for the help.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 **[OW ARCHIVE | JUNE 2, 2049 | 9:01] -** PRIVATE CHAT **JESSE BESSIE** AND **GABE BABE**

* * *

 

 

[8:29] **Jesse Bessie:** hey _jefe_ you doing ‘aight?

 

[8:35] **Gabe Babe:** I’m fine.

 

[8:35] **Jesse Bessie:** yeah, i know.

 

[8:35] **Jesse Bessie:** you

 

[8:35] **Jesse Bessie:** you always are

 

[8:36] **Jesse Bessie:** just makin’ sure,, glad to see yer fine.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 **[OW ARCHIVE | JUNE 2, 2049 | 10:10] -** PRIVATE CHAT **GABE BABE** AND **ADAWE**

 

[10:10] **Gabe Babe** **:** I’m sorry

 

[10:10] _The person you are trying to send a message to has you blocked._ _Your message c_ _ould not be sent at this time._

* * *

 


	4. forgotten recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree was a scrappy kid. Only kids could wear the most ridiculous cowboy hat and cowboy boots. It was as if he actually believed he could be a cowboy if he wore the right outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isnt a text-chat chapter,,  
> but i hope you guys like this one nonetheless,,

The majority of people who first see Gabriel Reyes felt intimidated. They see his sharp, calculating eyes seemingly glaring at anything and everything that moves or lives. His strong and mighty posture could make the toughest man or woman in the world squirm in his presence. However, everyone who knows him personally can agree- once you got past the “tough-guy” exterior and actually started to talk to him, you would realize that he has the biggest teddy-bear heart (and the smoothest voice you’ve ever heard).

The man has a heart- a big one. He wants to save everything and everyone, even when he knows he can’t. The first time he had to leave people behind, he threw up for days afterwards. The only reason he stopped was the demons inside, tormenting him for trying to feel sorry when _he_ was the one who made the choice to leave.

 

_Im_ _agine the hurt and angst the family would be feeling for years after. What did you do that allows you to take their sorrows for your own attention? You don't deserve to feel sorry when you're the one doing the actions._

 

After years and years of feeling sick after every mission, he eventually managed to get over it. He no longer felt like his lungs and inner organs were greeting the air. Gabe’s job now was to make sure other, more ignorant and oblivious people don’t get hurt because of the same thing. One of these people was Jack Morrison: his second-in-command and best friend for half a decade (it honestly felt like they had known each other forever).

The blonde reminded him of the past Gabriel Reyes. The one who wanted to save the world. The one who was oblivious that the world could not be saved by peace.

Gabe was there to scold the man for his reckless behavior, and he did it every time- no matter the sad looks on his best friends’ face No matter the screaming and sobbing of the people who had lost family members. No matter the pain he felt inside of his stomach. It was his- their job and they had to do it.

No matter the price.

 

Perhaps this was the reason why he insisted and argued with the other founding Overwatch members that he was the most qualified to do interrogations. He was understanding and he had a heart. He had been through rough times and understood the mind of a criminal better than any of the others could even fathom. He knew that if he was determined enough, he could save the worst and cleverest of criminals.

 

* * *

 

_Name: Jesse McCree_

_Affiliation: Deadlock, Shooter_

_Age: Unknown_

_Background: Unknown_

_Family: Unknown_

_Jesse McCree was found injured in outside of a local gas station on Route 66 after a failed raid by the Deadlock Gang. It is presumed that he was left behind by his fellow gang members, after an injury to the leg, in an attempt to escape the scene before the authority and police arrived. He has been taken in for interrogation by Gabriel Reyes._

 

* * *

 

The request to investigate Deadlock was worth it- they now had the gang’s best man. The man was named Jesse McCree. He was a prized shooter, rumored to be the best shot in the world. That was all of the information they had that could be given to him before the interrogation. No age, no background, no nothing.  
Gabriel took his time to get to the room, thinking in his head what he believed the man would look like. It was a tradition he did every time he was called to do an interrogation.

 _Jesse McCree_ \- the man was probably in his late twenties, thirties even? The name instantly made Gabe think of a cowboy. Jesse probably wore a cowboy hat.

 

The thought of such a ridiculous setup drew a chuckle from the stoic man.

 

 _Laughter._ It was something else he was constantly criticized for. The others told him to be rough and get the answers they needed. After all, interrogation wasn’t supposed to be nice. It was supposed to be for answers. Even with all of those reminders and tips, everyone including himself knew Gabriel would go easy on any man they managed to get into the interrogation room no matter what.

In Reyes' mind and knowledge, it was almost never the “criminal’s” fault. They usually did not want to end up in a gang. In practically all of his cases, none of them had the mind of a murderer. It was rather they were forced to do so. Many were threatened into joining the gangs- perhaps they feared for their life or the lives of their loved ones. Others needed the money so they could support themselves and their families. Some even had no money, no home, no job, no friends- no anything, and the gang life was the only life they could even choose to live with. So it was not right for Gabriel to judge.

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

The room was pitch black, but he could see the outlines of certain objects. There was his desk with a lamp and two chairs. The lamp was off. Someone was sitting in the chair nearest to Gabe, facing the wall in front of him.

Gabe stalked closer, making sure to be quiet but make enough noise to warn McCree that there was someone in the room. He expected the man to twirl around when he heard the soft noises, but he just sat there, staring into space.

 

“Can ya fuckin’ hurry yer slow grandpa ass up? This chair is uncomfortable as hell.”

 

A low laugh filled the room- it took him a second to realize it was himself. Gabe wiped a stray tear from his eye before shaking his head. He loved the ones like this- they had so much anger, but when you say the right things, their ‘edgy’ appearance just dropped. He then realized he had to reply somehow, “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick as long as you cooperate.”

The man let out a scoff to the side, not turning around or looking up. He was acting like those kinds of children- the ones that Ana seemed to always get when she went (well, used to go) babysitting. 

Gabriel didn’t go a faster pace (in fact, he probably went slower than before). When he made it to his seat, he could practically feel the impatience resonating from the man. His hand hovered over the top of the chair, deciding whether or not he wanted to sit down. In the end, he decided to stand, clasping his hands together.

 

“I’m sure you know why you’re here.”

 

“Ah’ _fuckin’ course_ I know why you and I are here. Get on with the questions already.”

 

“Jesse McCree. Deadlock, sharp shooter. Says you’re their best.”

 

“Is that so? They say I’m their best?” McCree’s voice, for the first time, sounded something other than pissed. He seemed.. _surprised? Delighted? Proud?_ _Reminiscent?_ His voice got soft as he spoke once more, “ _Goddamn_. And to think I couldn’t even hold a gun three years ago without shittin’ my pants ‘n crying.”

Gabe let the man speak a bit before asking. He knew that people liked to have their space and time in the spotlight whenever speaking, “Three years ago? How old were you?”

The man growled, crossing his arms. The mood had shifted back to tense, as if the previous comments made had just disappeared and never happened in the first place, “What’s it to ya? I’m not answering anymore of your _fuckin’_ questions ya old man."

“You know, I can just turn on the fucking lights."

 

Jesse swore nervously under his breath. It took seconds before he answered. 

 

"Thirteen."

 

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Gabriel swore he almost fell over, even with one hand on the chair. He could feel his legs turn into some sort of... jelly? The feeling was so unfamiliar... _The_ Gabriel Reyes- the senior officer with years and years of military experience- almost tripped over himself because of something practically irrelevant? Morrison would probably flip his shit and die laughing on the floor if he knew about this.

He had heard of many teenagers who weren’t old enough to join the military, but did so anyways because of their deep desire to serve for the country.

He heard of the teens with minds faster and greater than any adult, calculating and creating new maths and science discoveries left and right.  
  
Thing is, those were all stories. He heard about those kids. Not once did one of those kids actually show up in real life in front of him.

 

_And here one of them was._

 

“What the _fuck?_ Did I hear you right? Did you say you’re fucking thirteen years old?”

 

“ _What_? No, I'm sixteen. That was three years ago.”

 

Was this an elaborate prank? Did he miss the memo that it was April 1st? Or perhaps, Jack Morrison wanted to get revenge after his Teddy Bear prank? They all wanted Gabriel Reyes to believe that Deadlock’s best man and shooter was a fucking sixteen year old? Not any sixteen year old, but _this_ sixteen year old- the one sitting _in front of him_ , who could be put into jail for life or even death for murdering probably _hundreds of targets_ in rival gangs? _This sixteen year old_?

 

“You’re _fucking_ lying to me. _You better not be lying_.”

  
  
“ _Dios mío_ , turn on the light if ya don’t believe my fucking ass.”

  
  
Reyes’ hand instantly went to the lamp and quickly switched it on, cursing when he saw the light flash on.  
  
Sitting in front of him was a kid.

Jesse McCree was a scrappy kid. Tall, but most definitely a kid. Probably the youngest one he’d ever seen since the crisis started. Only kids could wear the most ridiculous cowboy hat and cowboy boots. It was as if he actually believed he could be a cowboy if he wore the right outfit. Gabe tried to read Jesse’s face- it was full of fear-driven confidence; the kind of confidence in an innocent teen who’s been dragged into the criminal world and taught their ways at an age too young.

 

_Who in their right fucking mind sends a fucking kid into battle?_

 

“How,, How did you get into this? You’re- You’re just a _kid_.”

 

“ _Fuck you_ ! I’m sixteen. I’m not a _fuckin’ kid_ anymore,   _abuelo_.”

 

_“You’re supposed to be in _fucking_ school. You’re supposed to be in,, in tenth- eleventh grade. You’re not supposed to be in the streets- in a gang like Deadlock. That’s just not what _fucking kids_ do!” _

 

McCree’ gaze seemed to leave his own, staring into the distance. It seemed to Gabe that he had hit the safe spot- the one that made it safe to ask questions for his interrogations. He quickly glanced to his list of things he had to have the answers of before they can decide what to do with the kid: _Age, Motivation for Staying, Motivation for Joining,_

Before Gabe could ask a question or start a conversation, the teen started to speak.

 

“Gave up on school after my mama got sick. Mama was the strongest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Had ta get a job ‘nd help out. They’all said Deadlock paid well.” Jesse looked down, pain of the past sneaking up to his eyes.

The way his words didn’t make complete sentences told Gabe that he had probably been holding this back for a long time- that he wanted to get it off his chest, but could never find someone or the time to do so, “Mama always told me ta never join a gang. She told me ta never kill a man- that it was better to die than to kill in self defense. Made a fuck ton of money. Ma asked where I got it from. Couldn't lie ta the old woman. I told her. Had a heart attack. Died right fucking there, on the same bed she was already dying on.”

_By now, the teen was shaking- whether it was because of anger or disappointment in himself, Gabriel had no idea-_

“ _I had enough money that day, ya know._ ” Jesse let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. His hands were inching up the sides

_Gabe noticed it was close to where his gun would have been if it hadn't been confiscated. It was probably a habit he picked up whenever he was nervous._

“That day. Had an intense mission. Killed probably a dozen men that day. I- I honestly can't remember what for... But I-I finally saved up the amount needed ta buy the medicine. Ma would've been all better. But I had ta open my damn mouth ‘nd she fuckin’ died right in front of me. _Por mi culpa-_ ”

“ _Hijo_ , calm down. It's okay. It's in the past. You didn't mean for things to end up the way they did,” It took all of his strength and power to stop himself from hugging the young teen in front of him.

 

" _No me llames hijo!_ "

 

“I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

 

The teen was crying now. Tears falling quietly down his cheeks. McCree was rubbing them away furiously with a growl, like he didn’t want them on his face. The room was silent, and he just couldn’t stand it. He could hear his own heartbeat.

 

"Do you- Do you want a hug?”

 

All movements stopped for a moment. Gabe didn’t know what overcame him, but he knew the kid just needed a reminder that there would be people there for him.

To his surprise, Jesse nodded softly, " _Sí.._ "

Gabe quickly went over, engulfing the young one in his tight embrace. McCree did the same back. A few seconds into the hug and Jesse was letting go of the sobs he was holding back. The older man didn’t say a word, and he didn’t need to. There were no words needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't uploaded in a while | D  
> been busy playing overwatch w/ my friendos <3
> 
> if i made any mistakes with this chapter (or any chapter in general), please tell me so i can fix it!


	5. gone conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison: Which is why we are very proud and honored to be able to introduce our three new recruits to the Overwatch Strike Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sort of more for lore and such,,

**name:** Angela Ziegler

**age:** 18 -- 9/31/31

**height:** 5’7”

\--

**ANGELA ZIEGLER**

103 Brunnacherstrasse, Stadel bei Niederglatt, ZH 8174

_angelaziegler@ethzurich.org_

 

\-- p r o f e s s i o n a l    s u m m a r y \-- 

_Certified nursing assistant with years of experience in a hospice setting._

_Patient-focused and empathetic caregiver with extensive knowledge of geriatric needs._

_Desire a position in a clinical/organizational setting._

 

_\--_ e d u c a t i o n _\--_

**ETH Zürich:**   _Rämistrasse 101, 8092 Zürich, Switzerland_

\-- Placed 8th in the world for Universities globally --

__•_ Currently getting MD _ ; L _ooking to get PhD_ •

 

\--  s k i l l s  \--

_• Patient-focused therapy and care •_  
_• Trained in diagnostics and prognostics •_  
__•_ Skilled in patient relations • _  
__•_ Records management specialist • _  
__•_ Understands medical procedures • _  
__•_ Bilingual in languages • _  
__•_ Compassionate caregiver • _  
__•_ Efficient and reliable team player • _  
__•_ Medical terminology knowledge • _

 

_\--_ w o r k   h i s t o r y _\--_

**Registered Licensed Nurse:** 2046-

**ETH Zürich:** Zürich, Switzerland

 

__•_ Conducted screening, diagnostic treatment and rehabilitative and_  
_supportive_   _services as the senior nurse on a primary health care team. •_  
   
__•_ Monitored vital signs, such as blood pressure and pulse. •_  
   
__•_ Sound, ethical and independent decision-making ability consistent with medical protocols. •_  
   
__•_ Examined patients and dispensed contraceptives and other medications as needed. •_  
   
__•_ Maintained accurate records of patient care, condition, progress and concerns. •_  
   
__•_ Directed patients in prescribed range of motion exercises and in the use of braces or artificial limbs. •_  
   
__•_ Performed clerical duties, such as word processing, data entry, answering phones and filing. •_  
   
__•_ Obtained information about clients’ medical history, drug history, complaints and allergies. •_  
   
__•_ Developed and maintained quality care systems and standards, including_  
_but not limited to, creating and improving medical protocols/guidelines. •_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**name:** jesse mccree

 

**age:** 18 // 3.21.31

**height:** 6’1”

**

**jesse mccree**

los angeles, california

summary.

focused on assisting fellow employees and superiors

looking to redeem events and actions from the past

 

skills. 

* expert sharpshooter *

* covert investigations *

* calm in crisis situations *

* expert in terrorism *

 

work. 

conducted investigations by doing in-depth research

responded immediately to calls involving different criminal activity

collected and preserved physical evidence, photographs, and laboratory submissions

carefully documented statements, observations and evidentiary materials

conducted interviews with witnesses and clients

 

* * *

 

 

**Name:** Mei-Ling Zhou ◊

**Age:** Twenty (April 2, 2029)

**Height:** 5’0 (ıoı)_/°

ı◊◊ı

ı **M** ei **-L** ing **Z** hou ı

ı **B** eijing, **C** hina -- **_B_** _eijing_ **_C_** _limate_ **_C_** _enter_ ı

ı **P** rofessional **S** ummary **:** ı

Years in leading large teams of

environmentalists and climatologists in advanced

research projects. Extremely knowledgeable

in overall laboratory  function and maintenance.

 

ı **S** kills: ı

ı◊ Weather specialist ◊ı

ı◊ Energy saving programs ◊ı

ı◊ Green building background◊ı

ı◊ Fluent in Chinese and English ◊ı

ı◊ Extensive flora and fauna knowledge ◊ı

 

ı **E** ducation: ı

**U** niversity **of C** hinese **A** cademy **of S** ciences

_怀北庄380号, Huaibeizhen, Huairou, Beijing, China_

ı◊ Studied Atmospheric Environment -- Climatology ◊ı

 

ı **W** ork: ı

ı◊ Proctored scientific meetings ◊ı

ı◊ Facilitated research into weather and climatology ◊ı

ı◊ Attended industry conferences to broaden knowledge ◊ı

ı◊ Devoted in improving conditions of flora and fauna in polar regions ◊ı

ı◊ Assisted in developing scientific analysis software for studying weather patterns ◊ı

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**RECRUITMENT CEREMONY SPEECH TRANSCRIPT** \- 6/2/49 [14:20]

 

**Morrison:** Government Officials and Representatives. Members of Overwatch. Investors and News Reporters. Everyone- thank you for joining us today at Watchpoint Gibraltor. I hope y’all- [ _Reyes gives Morrison a slight glare_ ] -er, _you all_ are having a wonderful evening. My name is Jack Morrison and I have the distinct honor and privilege of being part of Overwatch- our beautiful organization.

[ _There is loud cheering, clapping, and whistling coming from the section full of Overwatch members. Morrison, with a slight grin on his face, pauses so they can have their moment._ ]

**Morrison:** Many years ago, both Man and Machine were afraid of each other. They were afraid of what the other had the potential to do. They were afraid of declarations of wars that they were not prepared for. An old saying goes _“The only thing to fear is fear itself.”_ This quote has been around for nearly two centuries, and it still holds true to this day. We need to put more trust into the thought of omnics and humans- our brothers and sisters- being able to live together in peace and harmony. _Overwatch_ was founded on those beliefs.

[ _Many people nod and clap in approval, while others think quietly in contemplation._ ]

**Morrison:** We are proud to constantly recruit members to help fight for a better world. We are proud to have millions of children and young adults around the world look up to our organization- thinking, _“Wow, I hope I can be part of Overwatch one day and make a difference._ ” Which is why we are very proud and honored to be able to introduce our three new recruits to the Overwatch Strike Team. Before I do, I would like to introduce and call up our current strike team to the stage. Firstly, our head director, Gabrielle Adawe.

_[There is clapping, mainly from the Government officials and representatives, but Gabrielle is no where to be seen. Many people start to talk and gossip to themselves. There is a rumor going around that Adawe and Reyes had an argument and Adawe was going to resign. Morrison hears hints of these rumors and he quickly moves on.]_

**Morrison:** Miss Adawe unfortunately seems to be busy at the moment, but I am certain that she would wish these new recruits the best of luck in their efforts to make the world a better place for all. Next up, Gabriel Reyes.

[ _Many Overwatch members offer high-fives to the man as he approaches them. Gabriel is grinning, his eyes on Morrison, as he walks towards the stage. Morrison is staring right back with the same, if not a bigger, smile._ ]

**Morrison:** Ana Amari.

[ _Many of the women watching start to get teary-eyed as the mother and backbone of Overwatch gets recognized. Eleven-year-old Fareeha watches from the crowd, beaming with pride. It is then she decides following in her mother’s footsteps is what she wants to do when she’s older. Morrison, on the other hand, sees the government officials glancing at their clocks and fears their impatience will affect their thoughts on the organization. He has a hard decision to make- speed up the process and risk not giving enough credit to his fellow teammates, or cause the government officials that are keeping their organization alive to be personally biased against them. Morrison makes the decision._ ]

**Morrison:** Wilhelm Reinhardt. Lindholm Torbjörn. Christopher Liao.

[ _Many of the Overwatch members give Morrison a glare, but he doesn’t meet their eyes. The three are all hurt by the action, but only Reinhardt’s expression has changed from when they were called._ ]

**Morrison:** The,, uh, The people currently on stage are the people that are fighting to ensure _your_ safety and the safety of the world. If, if we could give them a round of applause-

[ _Most of the people in the crowd begin to clap, cheering loudly_ . _Ana sneaks a look at Morrison, mouthing ‘Are you alright?’ but he doesn’t respond, forcing a smile._ ]

**Morrison** At this time I would like to introduce our first new recruit to the strike team,, Angela Ziegler.

[ _Many turn to each other and whisper about how they had a suspicion she would be recruited. A young, blonde woman stands up from her seat. She flashes a smile and waves shyly as she walks to the stage. She stops when she gets to Morrison, nodding her head slightly at him. Morrison motions for her to talk._ ]

**Ziegler:** [ _She taps onto the microphone._ ] _Is this thing working-_ [ _Jack adjusts the microphone a bit._ ] Oh! Alright,, _Thanks_ . [ _There is some laughter in the crowds.]_ Hello everyone. My name is Angela Ziegler and I am proud to be finally be part of Overwatch. I am eighteen years old and from Switzerland. I am currently attending ETH Zürich to get my _MD_ and hopefully a _PhD_ as well. I have a lot of experience with medical procedures as well as taking care and keeping records of patients. I am also developing a new type of combat medicine that will hopefully improve and quicken how we care for patients in the middle of battle. Thank you for the opportunity of a life time and I will give it my all to make the world a better place.

[ _There is clapping as she sits down on one of the chairs on stage. Some of the men watching the ceremony write down comments._ ]

**Morrison:** Next up, [ _Jack hesitates for a moment when he makes eye contact with Reyes._ ] Jesse McCree.

[ _No one in the crowds knows who this man is. Some of them hesitate to clap when they see the rugged, cowboy-esque latino stand up. The room is tense and almost completely silent other than the jingle of Jesse McCree’s spurs clicking on the floor. McCree, being nearly five inches taller than Ziegler, has to raise the height of the mic._ ]

**McCree:** Er, my name is Jesse- Jesse McCree. I’m eighteen,, [ _He looks at Reyes for reassurance. The man gives him a thumbs up._ ] I’m eighteen and I come from a large family. My _mama_ \- she was a hard-working woman and she fought for damn near everything she had an opinion about. She-She raised all of us with just one sentence- _Never stop fighting for what you believe_ . [ _Ana smiles gently._ ] Though she’s gone from this world, I never forgot about that. Ya see.. I come from a poor family and poor community. I don’t have much to offer- but the one thing I can is dedication and persistence- I ain’t ever gonna give up and you best know I will only go down fighting.

[ _McCree tips his hat to the crowd, who is stunned for just a few seconds. Reyes is the first to start clapping, pride in his eyes. The audience listening instantly follow, cheering his name as he takes his seat._ ]

**Morrison:** Last, but not least, Mei-Ling Zhou.

[ _Mei quickly makes her way onto the stage. The microphone is too tall. The audience chuckles. She sheepishly lowers it down by nearly a feet.]_

**Zhou:** Hello everybody! My name is Mei-Ling Zhou, but you can just call me Mei. I am twenty years old and I work at the Beijing Climate Center in China. I do a lot of research relating to weather, especially in the north and south poles. I want to make the world a better place, for omnics, people, and animals. I heard about Overwatch doing just that and I was so surprised to hear they wanted someone like me! I hope you guys give me, and also Miss Angela Ziegler and Mr. Jesse McCree, a chance to prove how dedicated we will be! Thank you!

**Morrison:** Please give a round of final applause for Angela Ziegler, Jesse McCree, and Mei-Ling Zhou!

[ _The audience claps very loudly, many in approval. It is currently 14:45. As the ceremony is coming to an end, and busy people such as government officials take their leave, Morrison gives thanks to many people who helped make and/or support Overwatch._ _Many news reporters start to swarm the new recruits, asking them questions and such. Angela politely answers each of them; Jesse gives each of them a scrutinizing glare; Mei looks overwhelmed as excuses herself after merely three questions._ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know mccree, mercy, and mei (oh damn the three M's) were not part of the strike team but i wanted to make the plot move on.
> 
> currently at this time:  
> \- the omnic crisis is over  
> \- morrison has not yet been promoted, but is super close to it  
> \- 'blackwatch' is a thing, but it has not been given a name (other than Reyes' group, Reyes' followers, etc.)  
> \- genji and hanzo are already starting to fight, but The Fight hasn't happened


	6. haunted time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [23:38] Gabe Babe: fuck its my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so short  
> the internet here has been so weird  
> i swear ill make it up

**[OW ARCHIVE | JULY 2, 2049 | 18:00]**

* * *

 

[15:00] **Liao Meow:** gabrielles gone

[15:00] **Liao Meow:** gabrielles fuckyin goke

[15:00] **Ana Banana:** Liao, please calm down I’m sure she’s fine

[15:01] **Liao Meow:** no, i’m not goigni to fucning clam down

[15:01] **Liao Meow:** she wouldn’t

[15:01] **Liao Meow:** she wouldn’t just leavre me wibouts saying anythibg

[15:01] **Liao Meow:**

[15:02] **Ana Banana:** We don’t know if she’s actually gone.

[15:02] **Liao Meow:** she wouldn’t do tgat to herb ingmage

[15:03] **Liao Meow** _left the chat._

[15:03] **Eager Ziegler:** Mrs. Amari, I’m on my way to his room. You do not need to accompany me.

[15:03] **Ana Banana:** my dear, you know I told you to call me Ana

[15:04] **Eager Ziegler:** I apologize,, Ana. It’s a habit.

[15:05] **Eager Ziegler** _left the chat._

[15:05] **Jesse Bessie:** i hope Liao’s alright,, gabrielle’s disappearance seems ta have taken a toll on ‘im

[15:05] **Ana Banana:** The two of them were close. Flirting every other second for the past, what, five years?

[15:05] **Ana Banana:** I still cannot believe after all these years, not one of them made a move.

[15:05] **Ana Banana:** How do you like the base so far Jesse?

[15:06] **Jesse Bessie:** well i think the base is mighty fine

[15:06] **Jesse Bessie:** haven’t had a bed quite this comfortable for a few solid years

[15:07] **Ana Banana:** Jesse

[15:07] **Ana Banana:** I’m glad you’re here.

[15:09] **Jesse Bessie:** I’m glad i’m here too m’am.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**[OW ARCHIVE | JULY 2, 2049 | 23:38]**

* * *

[23:38]  **Gabe Babe:** fuck its my fault

[23:38]  **Ana Banana:** Gabe

[23:38]  **Gabe Babe:** theyre both fucking gone

[23:38]  **Gabe Babe:** liao and gabrielle

[23:38]  **Gabe Babe:** theyre gone

[23:39]  **Ana Banana:** Gabe listen it's not your fault

[23:42] **Ana Banana:** I'm coming over to your room.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[OW ARCHIVE | JULY 3, 2049 | 2:42] - PRIVATE CHAT **MEI BAE, JESSE BESSIE, AND EAGER ZIEGLER****

* * *

[2:42]  **Mei Bae:** Good morning. I'm just here to wish you good luck today!

[3:03]  **Eager Ziegler:** Good morning Miss Zhou! Sorry I couldn't respond earlier. My alarm was set for three.

[3:04]  **Mei Bae:** Please, call me Mei! and that's totally fine! Are you ready for our mission today?

[3:04]  **Eager Ziegler:** Frankly, I'm a bit nervous. After all, it's our first one! What about you?

[3:06]  **Mei Bae:** I'm excited to try out these new weapons that Torbjörn made!

[3:07]  **Eager Ziegler:** I'll be watching your back in the battlefield.

[3:07]  **Mei Bae:** Thanks! I'll watch yours too!

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

  

**[OW ARCHIVE | JULY 4, 2049 | 0:00]**

* * *

[0:00] **Jack** **Morrison:** Happy Fourth of July, @team!

[0:00]  **Jesse Bessie:** Goddamn these fireworks look nice.

[0:00]  **Ana Banana:** you two are the most American people I know istg

[0:00]  **Eager Ziegler:** Happy American Independence Day

[0:02]  **Torb Borb:** why would you @team us at twelve am

[0:02]  **Rein-Tine:** HAPPY JULY FOURTH MY FRIENDS!!

* * *

 

 

* * *

  

**[OW ARCHIVE | JULY 7, 2049 | 5:55]**

* * *

[5:55]  **Jesse Bessie:** shit what time is

[5:56]  **Mei Bae:** Good morning Jesse! It's currently five fifty six.

[5:56]  **Jesse Bessie:** shit when does the mission start

[5:56]  **Mei Bae:** six twenty

[5:56]  **Jesse Bessie:** shit

[5:57]  **Eager Ziegler:** Don't worry, Mr. McCree. You have a solid twenty three minutes to prepare everything.

[5:57]  **Jesse Bessie:** i'm glad I have ya on my side Angela

[5:58]  **Ana Banana:** Jesse, I hate to inform you.. but you're not going on the mission today.

[6:00]  **Jesse Bessie:** um

[6:00]  **Jesse Bessie:** what the hell od ya mena

[6:00]  **Ana Banana:** you know the promotion

[6:01]  **Jesse Bessie:** Gabe's strike commander one?

[6:01]  **Ana Banana:** gabe didnt get it

[6:03]  **Jesse Bessie:** what the fucl

[6:03]  **Jesse Bessie:** what do ya mean reyes didnt get the fucking promotion

[6:03]  **Jesse Bessie:** that was his fucking  promotion who the fuck got it

[6:04]  **Ana Banana:** jack

[6:04]  **Ana Banana:** the officers said they needed someone who would be 'appealing to the eye'

[6:06]  **Jesse Bessie:** WHAT THE ACTUAKL FUCK IM GONAN BEAT TAHT FUCKING CRACJKER THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIS GODDAM FACE WHATB THE FYCKJAJKS

[6:06]  **Ana Banana:** Jesse don't go after Jack

 

[6:10]  **Eager Ziegler:** why jesse why

[6:10]  **Ana Banana:** shit that's actually a lot of blood

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing i guess  
> i'm going to try to update it ;)


End file.
